f1fandomcom-20200222-history
José Froilán González
|birthplace = Arrecifes, Argentina |death date = |placeofdeath = Buenos Aires, Argentina |nationality = |status = Deceased |firstrace = 1950 Monaco Grand Prix |firstwin = 1951 British Grand Prix |lastrace = 1960 Argentine Grand Prix |lastwin = 1954 British Grand Prix }} José Froilán González (October 5, 1922 in Arrecifes, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina – June 15, 2013 in Buenos Aires, Argentina) was an Argentine Formula One driver who raced during the championship's early years. He is most notable for scoring 's first win in Formula One, at the 1951 British Grand Prix. He made his début at the 1950 Monaco Grand Prix. He moved to Ferrari mid-way through , scoring five consectutive podiums, including winning the British Grand Prix. After two years driving for , González moved to Ferrari once again in , getting another five podiums, including another British GP win and coming second in the championship in the process. González's appearances at Championship Grands Prix became rare, making only five starts from to . His last appearance was the 1960 Argentine Grand Prix. González was sometimes referred to by English fans of the time as "The Pampas Bull" for his driving style whilst colleagues referred to him as El Cabezón meaning fat head. His close friends and family called him "Pepe". He died on 15 June 2013 at the age of 90 in Buenos Aires of respiratory failure. __TOC__ Before Formula 1 World Championship González was a large man but surprisingly good sportsman and was adept at Soccer, Swimming and Cycling and began his motorsports career on Motorbikes. Spotted by Juan Manuel Fangio, González was first noticed driving a Maserati that Fangio had found for him in 1949 and he also drove a Ferrari 166 that the Argentine Automobile Club had part funded with the Government, much the same way as Juan Manuel Fangio had made it to European racing. Formula One Career 1950 In 1950, González, racing a Maserati 4CLT/48 would qualify an incredible third on his World Championship debut, splitting the dominant Alfa Romeo's and at the start, it was in third he was as the cars entered the Tabac corner for the first time. When they arrived here they found it had been flooded by a tidal wave and although Juan Manuel Fangio made it through, second placed Giuseppe Farina spun his Alfa Romeo 158 infront of González who rammed him. González was rammed in turn by Luigi Fagioli and in all 10 cars retired from the incident in which González would receive burns caused by fuel on his skin. He would return for the French GP qualifying 8th but like most of the runners, retired with engine trouble. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results |||| ||0|NC}} || | Shared a drive with another driver.| | | | |24 (27)|3rd}} ||||||| |6.5|9th}} || | | | | |||13.5 (14.5)|6th}} || | | | | | ||25.143 (26.643)|2nd}} |||||||2|17th}} ||||| |||0|NC}} ||||||||1|21st}} |||||||||||0|NC}} |- | colspan=14| : Did not compete Notes External links * Wikipedia article * Manipe F1 article Category:1922 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Argentinian Drivers Category:1950 Début Drivers Category:Maserati Drivers Category:Talbot-Lago Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Vanwall Drivers Category:Lancia Drivers Category:José Froilán González